


The Aftermath

by PaigeNicoleBabie



Series: A Darker Fairy-tale. [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Many Characters - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeNicoleBabie/pseuds/PaigeNicoleBabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next part in the series "A Darker Fairy-Tale." What happens after Bray kills Seth and takes Paige? There will be flashbacks of people remembering how much she has helped them, or been an impact on their life in anyway. And if she will ever turn up, or if somebody will ever find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Next part in the series. This one will be multi-chaptered. So I hope you enjoy! :)

"Oh my fucks... Roman!"  
"What?"  
"Where is Angel?"  
"How should I know babe? I have been trying to get ahold of Seth. Its been hours since Paige got those texts from Seth saying where he was. She left and neither one has come back."  
"Its frightening."  
"Maybe they are off fucking somewhere." Ryder and Roman glare at Dean. "Dean this is serious! Get your fucking mind out of the gutter! Shit!"  
"Ry... Calm down."  
"I'm sorry, but what the fuck should I do guys? That is my BEST FRIEND out there. And what will I tell her brother? I mean he is coming back soon, and when Angel isn't there he is going to ultimately flip his fucking lid." Roman walks over to his girlfriend, one half of the stable The Goddesses. Paige is the other half but due to her mysterious disappearance, Ryder is on her own. "Ryder relax, we know how you feel. Seth is our best friend too. And they are both missing. But key word. BOTH. Who knows what is going on... They probably went to elope." Roman glares at Dean coldly and Ryder looks at Dean. "What did you just say?"  
"They probably went to elope..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It's nothing babe. Just forget anything was said..."  
"I CAN'T! Now Dean! What. Did. You. Say?"  
"They probably went to elope! I said it three times already!" Dean starts to panic under the intenseness of Ryder's gaze. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Seth was going to propose to Paige. Maybe he lured her away to propose in private, with something romantic maybe, and they skipped off to get married quickly." Ryder stops to think about this. She promised her Angel she wouldn't tell anyone. "Well then maybe she told Seth..."  
"Told Seth what?" Ryder winces, shit she opened her mouth. Now she has to tell Roman and Dean. 

_What if Angel really didn't say anything and they aren’t really missing? What if they turn up and word is spreading everywhere that Angel is gonna have a baby. She will be so mad at me._

**Don't be silly! Angel and Seth are clearly missing. I am just all messed up because I know it for a fact and don't want to believe it. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!**

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Roman and Dean look at Ryder, who had been quiet for quite some time, just thinking and contemplating things in her head. "Woah Ryder... Where did that outburst come from?" Ryder tears herself from Roman's embrace and jumps up, pacing frantically. "We can't deny it. Angel and Seth are missing..."  
"What makes you so sure that I'm not right?"  
"Angel would NEVER elope, especially not without me there for the wedding. We are going to be each other's Maid of Honor, and plus, Angel doesn't believe in eloping. She hates it that is a down right fact. She always said that if she were going to get engaged, she would have a simple outdoor wedding with all her family and friends."  
"She's right." Everyone snaps their heads up to see Trace and Johnny Curtis, A.K.A. Fandango, walking in together. Trace looked asbolutely horrible and Ryder went over to him right away. "Oh my god Trace, you look awful! What happened to you hun?" Curtis sighs, "Word is going around the locker room that Paige and Seth are missing. People are legit freaking out. Nikki, Brie, Trinity, Ariane, and Summer are all worried sick. Trace has been crying oceans, I have been worried cause my bubbly girl is nowhere to be found. Everyone is in turmoil!" Ryder pouts, about ready to cry as Trace holds her close. Randy walks in just as quiety, but Dean notices. "Baby.."  
"Babe... I have to say something, but I have no idea who is all going to agree with me." Ryder looks up at her brother. "Try me. Go for it." Randy takes in a deep breath. "Okay well I know some things."  
"Like?"  
"Bray Wyatt has a thing for Paige."  
"He... WHAT?!"  
"RyRy," Randy uses Paige's nickname for Ryder to get her to hush, it worked. "Listen to me please. Now we all know how crazy Bray is, right?" Everyone nods, "Well here is my theory, Bray has Paige." Ryder and Trace's eyes widen in horror. "W... What?"  
"Yeah, Bray is crazy enough to take her." Randy walks over to Dean and wraps his arms around him as he continues to speak. "So he took her and has her.."  
"But, what about Seth?"  
"That, I don't know.. But maybe... Bray had him killed." Dean stares in disbelief. "No..." Randy stares at Dean, "Do you have any other ideas love? I mean come on. This is just my thought. I have no idea what has happened to them."  
"We need to start looking."  
"We do. Jay is going to be coming here any day, we need to come up with some answer before Jay has a litteral cow." Randy nods as Ryder gets up, making Trace speak. "We need to start here and get everyone who wants to help together so we can begin to look around."  
"Yeah. We need to find my Angel! And Seth!"  
"WAIT!" Roman speaks up for the first time in awhile and his outburst quiets everyone down and they all turn their attention to him. "Ryder, you said earlier that Paige must have told Seth something, that could have been a reason to elope. But you then said Paige hated the thought, but what was it that Paige could have told Seth?" Ryder sighs and swallows. "Well, she told me, and showed me she wasn't feeling well the past few days. We went and took a pregnancy test and well, the results were a positive. To be 100% sure though we went to the local hospital and had a pregnancy test done there."  
"And?"  
"We got the same results, positive."  
"So she's pregnant?"  
"Yes. And she was gonna wait before she told anyone... That is why I went quiet, I was thinking about everything."  
"Well now we really need to find her." Everyone files out of the room and goes looking. "WHO ALL WANTS TO HELP US FIND ANGEL GET OVER HERE AND TELL ME!" Wade Barrett, Nikki, Brie, Dolph, Mark Henry, Summer Rae, Heath and Drew, Trinity and Ariane, Jon and Jey, and R-Truth and Brock Lesnar all come over to help look for Paige. Counting Randy, Dean, Roman, Trace, Curtis, and Ryder herself, there were a lot of people who want to help find Paige, and she can lead them to Seth. "Alright, now we all need to split up. Dean and Randy you will go here." Ryder points and the leave, "Ronni, Brock, and Summer, you guys go that way," They leave. "Trinity, Jon, Ariane, and Jey you all go there."  
"Nikki and Brie you go check over that way."  
"And Dolph, Mark, Heath, and Drew go that way. Trace, Fandango, Roman, and I will search the remaining part of the building. The rest of the people broke off to search. They spent the entire day searching the place. "AHHHH!" Nikki screams and Brie come running. "Nikki!?"  
"Brie! Blood!" Brie shrieks and calls up Ryder immediately. Ryder's group rushes over to the twins and check it out. "Its not fresh so that doesn't ease our minds... But, who's is it?"  
"We don't know... Just know that it's blood..." Roman rubs his forehead. "We aren't getting anywhere. Let's just keep looking..." Everyone nods and continues to search the whole arena. Ryder lets out a frustrated sigh, "Angel, where are you?! I know you aren't really at the arena. Please come back to me!" Dean regroups everyone outside in the parking lot. The cool night air feels good to them all. "Okay, well it's obvious now that no one is here. So let's just all go back to the hotel, sleep on it, and come up with different ideas when we have fresh minds." Everyone nods and breaks up, Ryder remains unmoving. Trace walks over and puts his arm around her and they both walk off into the night with Dean, Randy, Curtis, and Roman.


	2. Randy Orton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the start of the many flashbacks to come! This is probably going to be the longest of the series. Maybe, unless I break it down. Everything will come in time XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy

Randy sat in his hotel room he shared with Dean. Dean was in the shower and Randy sat on the bed to think. He has so many fond memories of Paige, but his fondest has to be when Paige helped him and Dean get together. Randy smiles remembering the memory.

***Randy's Flashback***

_I walked over to Paige, she was stretching for a match, and listening to her music while she did so. She had no idea that I was coming up behind her and yelling at her wouldn't do anything. While she was bent to the side to stretch her mid-body, I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped about two feet in the air as she whirled around to me. "Randy!? What the fuck are you doing? You gave me a mini heart attack!" She hissed through her teeth. I hold my hands up with a small smile on my face as she took out an earbud. I heard "My Heart Lied" by Five Finger Death Punch through the tiny earbud. "Sorry sorry. I just had to find you because I needed to talk to you about something." She pauses her music and puts her iPod down. "Well wait here then Randy. I have a match to get too. I will make it quick so I can get back here and talk with you." I go and plop down on the couch as she hurries out of the room. I flick my eyes over to the monitor and see her opponent, Alicia Fox, walking down to the ring._

**"And, from Tampa, Florida. She is one-half of The Goddesses... Paige Nicole!"**

_Paige walks out to her theme song "Reincarnate" by Motionless In White (a song she got her hands on before it got officially released because she’s close with the band), with my little sister Ryder by her side. Those two are inseparable. Paige will accompany Ryder to all her matches, and Ryder does the same. Some people will say Paige is more of a valet then anything, but if you ever get Paige in the ring, you will find out she is indeed one of the most toughest divas around, along with Ryder. It shows you looks are very deceiving. Paige does her little entrance into the ring and stares down Alicia. Alicia and Paige haven't been on the best of terms lately. Alicia was someone who was running her mouth about Paige, saying she had no skills or talent, and that all Paige was good for was spreading her legs and being pretty little eye candy for the company. And that if she didn't have her looks, she wouldn't even be here. She was trying to make Paige look bad, which in turn backfired because everyone she ran her mouth too, loved Paige. Alicia made herself look bad. It was really funny to watch her throw a fit._  
_Paige and Alicia locked up and Alicia had the upper hand in a lot of the match. Cheap shots and her long legs helped her stay on top. Though when she tried to bad mouth Paige in front of Ryder, Paige took the chance to capitalize with a super kick to the face when Alicia turned around. Alicia kicked out at the 2, and staggered to get up as Paige set up for her finisher. It is the meanest looking Tornado DDT ever. The way Paige does it and drives the opponents head into the mat while she ends in a sitting position looks like it could really hurt. Paige rolls over from her sitting position and covers Alicia for the win._

**"Here is your winner, Paige Nicole!"**

_Ryder gets in the ring and hugs Paige who was holding onto her head. Ryder raised Paige's hand and leaned down to laugh in Alicia's face, then her and Paige left the ring and walked back to the back. I sat there watching a little video of the Shield, while I waited for Paige. I kept staring at Dean. He is soooo good looking. I have the biggest crush on him and I would do anything to get him. I bite my lip as I watch the video. "Oh the things I would do to you..."_  
_"Do what to who?" I jump and look at Paige who is wearing a smirk of her own. She starts to get undressed so she can shower off and get her street clothes on. I glance over at her. "Oh uhm, that was kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."_  
_"Oh? And what is that my dear?" Paige tosses her ring gear and boots by her bag she grabs a towel and trots over to the shower, I follow and sit by the shower so she can hear me. Thank god we are alone. "Well, I have a crush on someone.."_  
_"Oh who?!" Paige wets her hair. "Do I know him?"_  
_"Yeah you do. Pretty well actually."_  
_"Oh Randy please tell me it's not Seth!"_  
_"NO! No! That is your man. I uhm actually like his friend..."_  
_"Roman?"_  
_"Jesus you are bad at guessing."_  
_"Hey remember. I am just eye candy, I am only good for spreading my legs for the guys. I have no brain. Ryder and I graduating at the top of our class means nothing apparently... other than the fact that our class must have been full of a bunch of dumb mother fuckers." I snort laughter while Paige washes herself. "No it's Dean I knew that." I look towards the shower. "HOW?!"_  
_"I am not STUPID Randy! I seen how you stare directly at Dean whenever the Shield is on. Its how I look at Seth, and how RyRy looks at Roman. Total attraction is there Randy." I smile smally, she is very observant. "And plus, Ryder told me. She was tired of you not being able to get any ass, and being grumpy and complaining about it. So she sent you to me because she knows I would be able to get you into Dean's pants in no time." I blush, and there it was. I love my little sister, but at times, she knew just how to embarrass the actual fuck out of me. "Oh she told you that huh?"_  
_"Yeah... But like I said, not like it wasn't obvious before." I blush again, "Sorry. But he isn't even gay!" Paige waltzes out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her body and hair to help her dry. "Randy please! Quit being stupid." Paige gives me her famous 'you-have-GOT-to-be-kidding-me-you-idiot' face and I always laugh at it. "What are you trying to say exactly?" Paige puts on some boy shorts under her towel before unwrapping it and sliding on her bra, and taking her hair down so she can face me. She wasn't shy about doing what she wanted, if she was going to stand around in her bra and underwear, she'd do it. "I am saying that he isn't batting for the guy's team, or swingin' for the fences. No he is a star player on MY team." She smirks as the door opens up and Alicia walks in. She stops in her tracks and looks from me to Paige and back again. She smirks, "I knew it. Can't keep your legs shut, so you start to go after YOUR BEST FRIENDS BROTHER!" Paige rolls her eyes and calmly walks over to Alicia before slapping the taste out of her mouth. "Look, I am going to put it in terms you can ACTUALLY understand. I am not a dumbass, I graduated top of my class with Ryder. I am not a slut, I have been faithful to Seth. I am not just eye candy, I may not get put in a lot of matches, but as you found it, it's for YOUR safety. And I am not going after Randy. He doesn't even play for that team!" Paige gets Alicia up and tosses her out of the room. "Shit Randy, you need to lock that door from now on."_  
_"Sorry. Now what are we gonna do about Dean?"_  
_"Don't worry your pretty little Viper head. I got it all figured out. Just go back to the hotel, I will room with you tonight, Seth and Dean can share a room. Then you and I can talk about all of this."_  
_"Then I will just go outside and wait for you."_  
_"Okay that works too." Paige starts looking for her street clothes as I step outside and wait by the door. "Hey Randy!" I look over and see Orion and Wade walking by holding hands, those two are so cute. "Hey Orion, Wade. What's up guys?"_  
_"Just walking around looking good." I laugh. Trace and Orion are childhood friends of Paige and Ryder, almost like their male twins, which is kinda weird. Trace and Paige act so much alike, and Orion and Ryder act similar as well. Only differences are that the guys are gay and well, they have dicks. "Yeah I know what that is like."_  
_"Oh please Randy. You do not, you just look good that's all."_  
_"Yeah! You are always in the ring main eventin' mate."_  
_"Lookin' good both inside and outside the ring though, but mainly inside the ring."_  
_"Well thank you for that."_  
_"Sure! And we know you have been looking at Dean recently. Interested?"_  
_"Yeah I really am... But he isn't interested in me."_  
_"Randy.." Orion slaps me in the face. "ORION!"_  
_"RANDY! Look, you would be surprised. And if you came from talking to Paige. You will be getting some ass before you know it." And with that, the pair walks off. I see Trace walk by with his lonesome self. "Trace... Come here."_  
_"Sorry Randy, I can't. If Paige sees me talking to you she will kill me." Trace gives me a look and hurries off. Dammit, my only chance to find out what is REALLY going on and he is able to contain himself. Paige has trained him well. I hear footsteps as I see Paige walk out of the locker room. I look in her direction and see four figures walk our way. "SETH!" Paige squeals happily and runs over to him. He catches her when she jumps and kisses her. "Hey there babe. Good match earlier. You really showed Alicia who's boss."_  
_"Like I do all the time. God it's like it can almost get boring." Ryder walks over to Paige and whispers something in her hear and she looks at me, smiles sweetly (Which in reality means she is planning something!), and whispers back to Ryder, subtly nodding her head. Ryder goes back to Roman's side wearing the famous Orton smirk, something all the Orton kids naturally come with. I look over at Dean to see him looking at me, his eyes gave me the once over, before he looked away. Paige seen everything and smirked. "So are you wall ready to go?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Okay! Let's roll!" Seth walks off first with Paige in his arms, then Roman and Ryder trailed behind, Roman with his arm draped over Ryder. I am still weary about their relationship, but Ryder is a big girl and she can handle herself. Plus Paige would kill Roman if he hurt her. But then it hit me, Dean and I were left to walk together. DAMMIT AGAIN! This is part of Paige's plan all along! And Seth, Ryder, and Roman are all in on it. I shrug and look to see Dean waiting on me. I jog over to him and we start walking. I realized Paige was in charge of getting us all rooms, and I knew I was in trouble now. "So how have you been doing Randy?" I look over at Dean and he is glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his beautiful face, I just want to kiss him right now. "I've been doing good. How about you Dean?"_  
_"Oh I have been fair... Sorta."_  
_"Why sorta?"_  
_"I have been feeling really lonely lately. I know that isn't something you would hear a Shield member say."_  
_"No not at all."_  
_"But night after night of having to use my hand. Oh my god it is becoming unbearable." I blush because I know exactly what he is doing with that hand. "Well why are you using your hand so much?"_  
_"Well there is this person at work. Who just gets to me in that way. Oh the things I would do to them..."_  
_"Well why don't you go to her, sweep her off her feet, and take her somewhere quiet, and fuck her senseless.."_  
_"You mean a diva?"_  
_"Yeah.. That is who you are talking about?"_  
_"Divas. Ewe."_  
_"Ewe?" Dean stops suddenly, as if he just spilled something he didn't want getting out. "I will see you at the hotel Randy." And with that, Dean runs off. I bite my lip, is Dean Ambrose of the Shield gay? I smile to myself and will find that out soon enough... "Hey! What was that?" I jump when I notice Paige right next to me. "JESUS!"_  
_"Ha-ha! Now seriously."_  
_"Is Dean gay?" Paige gives me her look again and slaps me. "You are NOW figuring things out?! I gave you a hint earlier about it. And I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one." I smirk a bit. "Paige Nicole.."_  
_"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But anyways, what was all said?" We still had a little ways to the hotel and I tell her everything. "Awe Dean got nervous. That is so cute."_  
_"But I figured, I would find out if he is really gay." Paige smiles at me. "Then go for it. I will just give you Seth's room key, and Seth can take yours."_  
_"Paige, I know you were just gonna room Dean and I together anyways."_  
_"I am not THAT predictable Randy give me credit. I was really gonna have you room with me. But having you walk with Dean, was part of the plan. Now you are really confident about him and are going for it. That is what I wanted."_  
_"You are a genius."_  
_"We have been through this many times... I know this." Paige hops on my back and we go catch up with Seth, Ryder, and Roman. When we get to the hotel, we find out Dean had already checked in. Paige gathers the room keys and hands me the one to Dean's room, then hands Ryder and Roman their keys. Paige made it to where we all got rooms away from each other so we wouldn't have to listen to everyone's late night lovin'. Which she did a good thing, because if I have my way tonight, and everything goes right, I would be grossing Ryder out, and keeping Paige up all night. We all go to our rooms and I slide my key card and open the door, shuffling in, and closing the door behind me. Dean was in the shower so I took my chance to start undressing. I took off my shirt and jeans and am just standing around in my boxers. I heard the water stop running and I looked towards the door to see it open up, and a naked Dean with a towel wrapped around his waist comes walking out. I stared at his body, he looked so yummy with those tiny water droplets resting on his skin. I bit my lip. Dean looked a little put off too. I mean, I was standing around in my boxers after all. "W.. What are you doing in here Randy?"_  
_"Paige roomed us together... You know she can't go without some loving herself."_  
_"Yeah true. Her and Seth go a few rounds some nights."_  
_"Least it's not every night."_  
_"Right? They would be wore out."_  
_"I kinda doubt it. They have a crazy sex drive."_  
_"That is true." Dean never took his eyes off my body and I take my chance. I walk over to him and cup his face in my hands. He looks into my eyes before I lean down and catch his lovely lips with mine. Dean is completely caught off guard at first, but quickly responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around my neck. Once we pulled away I smirk. "Now I know why you said ewe to divas." Dean give me a beautiful smirk of his own. "The person I was talking about was you. But I didn't even know you were gay."_  
_"I didn't know you were gay either."_  
_"Oh Paige... We owe you for this."_  
_"We sure do." Dean kisses me again, and things really start to heat up after that. Dean breaks away and walks over to the bed. I smirk and follow him. Yep, I am finally going to get some ass after what feels like forever, and I want his ass. I got my way and am ending this night how I wanted too after all. All thanks to Paige._

***End Flashback***

Randy sighs sadly, feeling the tears roll down his cheek. He wipes them away, but more keep coming. "Baby, are you okay?" Randy looks up to seen a naked Dean, in nothing but a towel. Randy gives him a sad smile. "Just remembering how Paige helped us get together. When she got us to room together, and when you were naked in a towel only, and when finally fucked." Dean smiles a bit. "Yeah that was a good night." Dean rubs Randy's back. "Dean, we have to find her. I think that is how we will owe finally owe her."  
"Yeah, that would be good. But now how about we go to sleep, because thinking about this any further is gonna drive everyone insane, and us losing our wits won't help Paige any at all."  
"You're right. Okay you get dressed for bed while I quickly get in the shower, then we can rest."  
"Alright, will do." Randy gets up and heads into the steamy bathroom. The mirror was fogged up and Randy wipes away from of the steam. He looked into the mirror and seen Paige standing behind him. "Paige?" He turned around quickly to see that nobody was there. "This is really getting to me. A shower should help me relax." Randy undresses and turns the water on hot, just enough to where he could stand it and it would relax him, and he gets in to ease his mind for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. Thank you for sticking with me and reading cx


	3. Ryder Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter in The Aftermath. Ryder Orion has her flashback.

Ryder sits outside in the cool night air. "Babe..."  
"Roman, just go inside alright? I have a room key and will be there when I am done."  
"But..." Ryder turns on him. "PLEASE! Please baby... I need to be out here to clear my head... I won't be able to relax until I go on a little walk." Ryder smiles weakly and walks over and gives Roman a peck on the lips. "Just go on inside okay?"  
"Okay."  
"But, check on Trace first. See how he is doing."  
"Okay Ry love." Roman walks inside the hotel and Ryder takes off walking into the night. The memory of how her and Paige first met flood into her mind.

***Ryder's Flashback***

**Summer of 2003**

_I am just walking along the quiet suburban streets of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. My brother, WWE Superstar Randy Orton, had just moved up here because of some reasons he didn't really shed any light on. He had packed my best friend Orion and myself up and set out for this quaint little place. I really like it. But being a 13, almost 14-year-old girl going into the 8th grade, I had to leave most of my friends behind. But since I had Orion, I was content. I mean, I would go anywhere with my brother anyway. This new place though, I have to get used to it. Randy had to leave for a show, and Orion was sleeping because he had had a rough night and was up all day. I went out so I could get used to the city. I am a talented little shit, Randy likes to teach me some moves just in case I may ever need to fight someone off. Nothing to deadly that could actually kill someone, but kicks and punches and so on. I stop to look at this park. "I have passed this park already." I frown but notice something out of the corner of my eye. I see what looks like a girl and a guy, around my age, who looked like they were fighting. I didn't think people around here were that dangerous, but boy was I proven wrong. I snuck closer to hear because the girl was not happy at all. "Paige would you quit being a little bitch about things?"_  
_"Oh my god Dominic. I haven't done anything to you. You are the one who just started yelling at me. I was here minding my own business when you came along with your little girlfriend."_  
_"What are you trying to say?"_  
_"That you were trying to be a hotshot in front of her by trying to make me look bad. But you failed miserably because she left. And you blame me. Now you are getting all tough, but who is here to be your audience? Huh? We are the only ones here. You men are all the same and I hate you all."_  
_"Oh come on don't tell me there is nothing going on between you and your best friend Trace."_  
_"There isn't! Which is why he isn't here!"_  
_"Well then where is he?"_  
_"relaxing at home. I snuck out!"_  
_"Of course. Because you wanted to see if you could catch me tonight because you want a piece of this." This Dominic guy leans in for a kiss, but the Paige girl reels back and slaps him across the face. "Oh now you are going to get it." Dominici shoves Paige down and she bangs herself up on the playset that was there. He then pulls out a knife and walks towards her. "No. Stop. Leave me alone!" I spring into action. I grab his arm and twist it back, causing him to drop the knife. I then kick him in the face and he falls back. He goes for the knife but I kick it away and stomp on his hand. He yells out in pain and rolls away from me. he gets up and starts coming back at me. I spin around and clothesline him to the ground. He finally had enough and ran off as I turn my attention back to Paige. "Are you okay girly?" I notice Paige favoring her arm a bit and I take her hand away to see her arm cut open. "I didn't think he got you."_  
_"Nah he didn't. I cut myself on some piece of this fuckin' equipment." She smiles sweetly and she is like a little angel. "Well, I'm so sorry that he tried to hurt you." Paige shrugs it off, but looks around nervously. "It happens. He is a douchebag anyways." I check her out to make sure there aren't any serious injuries and she rolls her eyes. "What?"_  
_"That isn't necessary. I don't even know you!" I smirk and stick out my hand, "Ryder Orion. I'm new here." She smirks back and shakes my hand, "I'm Paige Reso. Nice to meet you." I notice her shirt and smirk again. "That's a Randy Orton shirt. You watch WWE?" I guess my tone was not how I wanted it to be because she got really defensive quick. "Yeah? So What? Randy is my favorite WWE Superstar besides Christian and Edge." I throw my hands up, "Hey, hey... I'm not judging, I love WWE as well."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yeah, I do."_  
_"Oh well, sorry."_  
_"It's cool, I would have gotten just as defensive."_  
_"Okay.. Hey, thanks for saving me."_  
_"No problem girly."_  
_"I hate to ask this of you but, will you walk with me back to my house? I don't want to go alone at the moment."_  
_"Sure, I'm lost anyway." Paige giggles a bit, "Alright, if my big brother is back, he can give you a ride back home."_  
_"Alright." We start walking and me not wanting this to be awkward and wanting to get to know this first potential friend I could possibly have, I decide to try and start a conversation. "So, Toronto actually has bad people around here? I thought Canadians would be nice." Paige laughs, "Oh RyRy, You have no idea. People here can be just as mean as people in America!"_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yep. We may not have people like Manson or Bundy or Gien. But we have some pretty bad people here as well."_  
_"Yeah that makes sense. Every country has got to have their own criminals."_  
_"Totally."_  
_"S4, how old are you?"_  
_"13. my birthday is October 4th."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yeah! How about you?"_  
_"I'm 14 too."_  
_"No shit?"_  
_"Nope!"_  
_"When is your birthday?"_  
_"December 22nd."_  
_"Wow, close to Christmas aren't you?"_  
_"Oh yes. But hey, I get all my stuff on Christmas so I am cool with it." We turn down a street and I notice Paige scoot closer to me. "Everything alright?"_  
_"Dominic's friends live on this street. I know he told everyone that me and you disrespected him and to watch for us. He knows for a fact I have to go through here, so his pals would be looking for me."_  
_"Well I got you girly."_  
_"Thanks. But hopefully we won't get messed with. Their parents would be smart to keep them inside."_  
_"Why is that?"_  
_"Last time someone tried to mess with me and Trace, my brother got involved and threatened the dads, scared them so bad." I chuckle, "Well that is good. But about your shirt.""What about it?"_  
_"I know Randy Orton."_  
_"No way really?!"_  
_"Yeah. He's my annoying big brother."_  
_"No way. He is not!"_  
_"He is too..."_  
_"Randy lives in St. Louis though."_  
_"Not anymore."_  
_"Well I will believe it when I see it girl."_  
_"Alright... And who is Trace?"_  
_"He is my best friend. I grew up with him and a little while ago he lost his parents in a car accident."_  
_"Oh my..."_  
_"Mhm, they were driving home to him and a drunk driver in a big truck t-boned them, killing his dad instantly. His mom was alive enough to go to the hospital, and for Trace to see her. She told him that my brother was his legal guardian now so that me and him didn't have to get separated. Then she died."_  
_"That is awful."_  
_"Yeah..."_  
_"I am in the same boat with my best friend Orion."_  
_"Oh?"_  
_"Yeah... My brother saved him from an abusive family. When we moved up here, he brought Orion with us, so we wouldn't be separated."_  
_"That's cute." We stop and Paige looks up. "We're here."_  
_"Oh nice house."_  
_"Thank you." Paige gets out some keys and unlocks the door and the lights are on and I see two people in the kitchen. "No way." They look and the biggest guy runs over and grabs Paige in his arms. "Babygirl where did you go?"_  
_"For a walk."_  
_"You know not to go out without Trace, or me, or Adam with you."_  
_"I know. I'm sorry JayJay." I stare at the man and he looks at me. "Who is this?"_  
_"This is my friend Ryder Orion. She's new here." The man sticks out his hand, "Hi there Ryder, I'm Jay Reso, or as most people know me, WWE Superstar Christian." I shake his hand, "Hi Christian, nice to meet you."_  
_"Same."_  
_"So I guess you know my brother."_  
_"Who is your brother?"_  
_"Randy Orton." I hoped he knew Randy. Christian has been in WWE for awhile and Randy is still new. "Oh yeah. I know Randy. He started last year didn't he?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_"Well what are you doing out here alone?"_  
_"I wanted to try and get familiar with the place." At that moment the door opens up and another big man walks in. "No way again."_  
_"Hey Jay I went out and I.... Poptart!"_  
_"Adam!" Adam runs over and scoops Paige up and holds her tight. "What happened to you?"_  
_"I went for a walk and Dominic tried to get at me and I slapped him, he shoved me and I cut my arm on the play equipment, and he came at me with a knife."_  
_"He what?!"_  
_"JayJay calm down. Ryder saved me and sent him running." Jay looks down and notices the blood and looks at Adam and he put Paige down and looked at his shirt and noticed blood. "Shit." They look at Paige's arm and see the blood running down her arm. "We have to get you to the hospital."_  
_"Noooo you guys, it's not that bad..."_  
_"Paige! Look at it, it is pouring out."_  
_"You could be losing blood."_  
_"I am losing blood Addy..."_  
_"See! It's really bad."_  
_"I'm fine!" Adam picks Paige up. "You have no say so. Now come on." Adam walks out with a resisting Paige in his arms, and Jay stays back with me. "Trace! We are going to the hospital with Paige. You coming?"_  
_"Yeah!" I seen a guy fly past us and out the door as Jay turns to me. "You helped out Paige. Thank you. She is all I got, I can't lose my little sis, I would feel forever responsible."_  
_"It's no problem at all Christian."_  
_"Please call me Jay."_  
_"Okay Jay."_  
_"Here come with me and Trace and I will call Randy to meet us at the hospital."_  
_"Paige will freak out."_  
_"Yeah she loves him."_  
_"No, she doesn't believe he is really my brother."_  
_"Oh well I believe you. Randy has a picture of him and you and Orion together."_  
_"Awe Randy loves me."_  
_"Don't you forget it." We get in the car and Jay calls Randy up and when we get to the hospital Randy is waiting. "Ryder! Why did you go out alone?"_  
_"I wanted to get the feel of the place without someone worrying about me."_  
_"But you could have gotten lost."_  
_"Oh I did get lost, but I met Paige and she helped me out." Randy slaps his head with his hand. "Little sisters huh Randy?"_  
_"Oh yes Jay, how do we stay sane?"_  
_"We are just awesome." Adam walks out with Paige all stitched up and she looks at Randy. "Oh my god. Randy Orton."_  
_"In the flesh.. Nice shirt Paige."_  
_"Thank you..." Paige shies behind Adam a bit and he laughs. "Paige doesn't make a lot of friends, she keeps to herself. I hope her and Ryder become good friends."_  
_"Oh you know we are JayJay. I like her."_  
_"And I like Paige too."_  
_"Well that is good because you two are going to be going to school together, along with Orion."_  
_"And Trace." Paige and I smile at each other and Randy looks at us. "Well Paige it was nice to meet you and hopefully I will get to see you around soon. But I have to get Ryder home."_  
_"Okay nice to meet you too. Bye RyRy."_  
_"Bye girly."_

***May 2004***

_"Can you believe we graduate in a few weeks?! It's insane!" I laugh, "I know, then we go into high school."_  
_"Can't wait. We get to show all these asshole up again."_  
_"Right? it is really bad when Orion, Trace, you and I show up our whole entire class."_  
_And it will happen again when we graduate high school." Paige and I have become extremely close since we first met. Orion and Trace are bonding as well. We always hang out with each other and sleep over at each others houses. Sometimes, like during our breaks, Randy and Jay will take all four of us backstage so we can meet their friends and others. Paige and I met this one guy named John Cena, he is new. Paige and I are not to fond of that man. And Paige and I grew really close to Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio. They were like fathers to us. They came over to see us on our birthdays. Eddie picked the Orion, Trace, Paige and I up on my birthday and took us out, and so on for all of us. "So we are gonna be the under dogs again."_  
_"No one will pick on us or we will kick ass." Trace looks at Paige, "You are getting a bit sassy aren't you?" Paige smirks in return, "Don't you know it baby." Paige pinches his cheek and we all bust out laughing. The bell rings signalling the end of our lunch period, and we all dump our trays and grab our books and head into our next hour class._

***End of Flashback***

Ryder sighs sadly, "The best moment of my life. When I met m Angel... Now its been 11 years together... I never thought I would lose her." Ryder looks up at the sky, looking at all the stars in the sky. "Angel, I hope you are looking up at these stars as well. And don't worry. I am going to find you. By any means necessary..." Ryder turns around and heads back to the hotel.  
"Hey baby, you good now?" Ryder crawls into bed next to Roman and cuddles up to him. "Yeah I am. But I am going to think about anything I can to save my best friend."  
"Okay love. Sleep tight though okay?"  
"Okay... Hey, how was Trace?" Roman sighs, "He isn't doing so well. He is taking this harder than all of us."  
"Yeah I figured, despite being friends with Angel for 11 years... Trace has been with her through thick and thin, and much longer than I have... I can't even imagine what will happen to him if we can't save her."  
"He would fall apart." Ryder Sighs, "That is what scares me the most."


	4. Trace Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Trace's flashback. Nothing much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Trace and Paige have been besties the longest, he has the most history with her. And this chapter will be long. Fair warning, it is also kind of sad. Enjoy!@

Trace lays in bed staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep, he is just to upset and stressed out to even think about sleeping. His boyfriend, Johnny Curtis, or Fandango, tried to relax him enough to go to sleep, but after many failed attempts, and a visit from Roman to check on Trace, Curtis was just going to stay up with him. After a few hours though, Curtis fell asleep on Trace. Smiling smally Trace kissed his loves forehead and put him in bed, and decided to lay down as well. He figured maybe sleep would come on it's own. He was sadly mistaken however and groaned in frustration. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and as quietly as possible, rolls out of bed and walks outside to the balcony. Trace sighs and breathes in the night air. He has been best friends with Paige for 22 years. She has been his savior for so long, without her he would most likely be dead. One of the best memories Trace has of Paige is when she helped him find himself.

***Trace's Flashback***

**Summer of 2008 After High School Graduation**

_"Trace baby?" I open my eyes to see Paige sitting on my stomach. "Hey Boo. Morning."_  
 _"Morning Mr. Graduate."_  
 _"I can't believe I was able to graduate. Paige I owe you so much." Paige kisses my cheek and smiles her sweet-as-sugar smile. "You don't owe me anything sweetheart. I did it all for you, and for myself. Because you needed the help, and because I can't be without my sweet." I smile and kiss her nose and she rolls off me so I can get up. I sit up and swing my legs over the bed and stand up slowly. "So what are we doing today?"_  
 _"Well, RyRy and Orion are coming over and we are all going to go to the mall, then you and I get to come home to an empty house since JayJay is gone on tour, and well, then we do whatever we want." Paige jumps on me and I catch her and walk downstairs with her. People see us and instantly think we are a couple, but we are really just that good of friends. I am honestly not even into girls. I have always liked guys since I became sexually active. I think. I don't even know I am so confused. But I have just kept it from Paige. "Trace are you okay? You seem pretty distant."_  
 _"I'm fine Paige... Just keep eating okay?"_  
 _"Okay?" Keeping it from Paige has been my downfall though. I can't keep anything from her, but this eats at me because I can't bring myself to tell her. I don't have a clue why I can't tell her, but a part of me won't allow myself to tell her. This internal battle is frustrating me, and in the long run, it will be really bad. I eat the French Toast Paige made happily. Paige is the best cook I know. And since we stay home a lot, she picked up cooking by looking at recipes and all that fun stuff and she turned out to be a natural. I love eating her food, and I can tell she likes cooking for me. She would make me fat if she lost her self-control. I tell her that all the time and we share a laugh. "Dammit Paige, I love your cooking."_  
 _"I know baby. I know." Paige and I then do the dishes and then we hear the front door open. "Hello, hello!"_  
 _"Bitches we're here!" Ryder and Orion. Paige laughs. "In the kitchen guys." Ryder and Orion walk in. "Hey Angel, hey TreyTrey."_  
 _"What's up?"_  
 _"Nothing. Ready to go shopping and check out them hotties at the mall."_  
 _"Orion, calm yourself. You can't scope out any guys without Angel and I." Orion came out to the girls as being gay in high school and they clearly accept him, why I can't make up my mind is beyond me. It looks so easy. "Yeah and we can hook Trace up with some sweet lil' lady."_  
 _"Paige, the way you and Trace act. I wouldn't doubt it if the only sweet lil' lady for him is you." Paige clearly blushes. "Oh don't be silly. Come on let's go." Paige grabs her purse and we leave. It was really chilly outside so Paige was dressed in an Escape the Fate T-shirt, and ripped blue jeans with white DC shoes. She wore a headband on her head and her makeup was done up nice and simple. She slid a hoodie on over her shirt. I was wearing a Disturbed T-shirt, black jeans, and black DC shoes. I'm wearing a black hat turned backwards. We get in Paige's 2008 Mitsubishi Eclipse, Ryder and Orion crawled in the back, and I got to sit in the front. We go to the mall. Once we get to the mall, Ryder and Paige run into a store and start trying on clothes. They went and got some new bras and panties, some new jeans and shorts for when it gets hot outside for summer, and shirts._  
 _Paige got a new hoodie and jacket and Ryder got the same. We start training to become WWE Superstars and Divas come August, so we all went to find some work out clothes. Ry and Paige got some tank tops and yoga pants, and some work out shoes that aren't DCs. And Orion and I got some basketball shorts, tank tops, and Nike shoes. We walk out to the main part of the mall with our shopping bags and sit down. Paige comes over and sits on my lap and I play with her hair. Ryder, Orion, and Paige were all scoping out the guys, with Paige shooting some suggestive comments about some pretty girls my way. "Oh. Paige, cute guy just your type, dead ahead." Paige looks up and I follow her gaze and I see a drop dead good looking guy there. "I'm on it." She hops up and trots over to the guy who was watching her every move with a devious grin that I did not like one bit. I was watching over her closely, this guy giving off bad vibes, and when he started making the moves on her, I stepped in. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me._  
 _"Hey Boo what are you doing?" Paige looks back at me, clearly caught off guard, but knew to play along because I only do this when I am saving her from making a mistake with a guy. "Oh nothing sweetheart. Just talking to my new friend Damien." Damien rolled his eyes but looked right at me and smirked, and he was so cute, I felt my cheeks flush. "Sorry man, I didn't know this was your girl. She looked single to me, so I was going to try and get her number." I roll my eyes and Paige turns around and kisses my cheek, "Sweetie go sit back down and I will be there okay?"_  
 _"Okay..." I stalk back over and sit back down, Ryder and Orion looking at me as I keep my eye on Paige. She talks to Damien for a few more minutes before the separate and she walks back over. I pull her onto my lap and we chill out at the mall for a few more minutes. That guy was really hot and really got to me and I would have liked to get at him myself. But then Paige would find out, and I don't want her to find out that way. She would be hurt that I didn't come out and tell her right away. She may even cry, or get mad at me. I can't live with myself if she gets mad at me or if I make her cry. We had left the mall and Paige was driving home. "So RyRy, Orion, do you two wanna stay over for dinner?"_  
 _"Wish we could Angel, but we have some people coming over."_  
 _"Very 'special' people coming over."_  
 _"Ooooh someone's getting laid tonight!"_  
 _"You know it girly." Paige pulls in the driveway and parks her car, as we get out and let Ryder and Orion out. We hug them and walk in the house with our clothes and put them away. I am finishing putting my shorts up when Paige strolls in and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm going to go get dinner started okay? It should be about an hour. I will call you as soon as it's done unless you would like to help this time." I stand up and she hops down. I turn around and take her face in my hands gently. "No, I think I am just going to sit up here and think." Paige looks concerned. "Sweeth..."_  
 _"I'm fine Boo. Okay?"_  
 _"Alright..." Paige walks out slowly and I fall to my knees on the floor. "What am I doing to her? She knows something's up! She is going to walk out on me, after all these years of knowing her... Because I fucked up." I put my head in my hands and sob. I crawled over to the foot of my bed and sat there against it and kept crying. I was slowly breaking down and was getting ready to lose it. What felt like hours had passed and I was still a mess, but I finally felt myself snapping under all the anxiety of the secret I didn't get off my chest when I should have. And the added part of Paige being pissed off and possibly hurt by me not telling her soon isn't helping. "Trace? Dinner's been setting out on the table for over an hour. What are you doing up here?" I hear a knock on my door and Paige walks in and she gasps loudly. "Trace!"_  
 _"Y..y..yes?" Paige runs over to me and kneels down quickly, taking my head in her arms and holding it close to her chest, then she switches it to just one arm and uses the free hand to rub my arm gently to try and calm me down. "What's wrong hunnie?!"_  
 _"Nothing... Just breaking down here."_  
 _"Whyyy?"_  
 _"I can't tell you..."_  
 _"Why not?"_  
 _"Because I don't want you to get mad or upset. I don't want you to leave me because I will DIE without you."_  
 _"What makes you so sure I am going to get mad at you or upset at you and just completely leave you."_  
 _"Because I haven't been completely honest with you. And it's literally killing me from the inside out. My heart hurts so bad." I bury my face into her shirt, that is already getting soaked from my tears, to try and calm down some more. "What is wrong Trace? please tell me love." I shake my head, "I am so confused! I don't know what I want Boo!" Paige sighs, "I know hunnie, and like I have done all my life, and am grateful to do. I am going to help you figure things out."_  
 _"I don't even know if you can help me out Boo..." Paige sits me up on m knees and makes me face her. She gently cups my tear-stained face in her hands and makes me look into her soft, worried, concern-filled eyes. Then she speaks softly, "Don't lose your head, keep your smile. Pull it together just for awhile. My darling don't let go at all. Not ever no..." She leans in and kisses my forehead, "I am going to be here to help you out until I am on my deathbed." I sniffle and look at her. "Really?"_  
 _"Sweetheart I was there for you in the beginning and I will be here until the end. I'm not going nowhere." I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tight and rest my head on her shoulder once I feel her arms wrap around my neck. "Good. Because I already lost my mom, I can't lose you too."_  
 _"I know, I know." Paige pulls away and grabs my hands and stands me up, wiping my face of all the tears causing me to smile, she is a year younger than I am, but I got held back a year because my parents wanted to make sure I had extra practice in kindergarten, plus they wanted Paige to be with me. Then when I lost my parents, Paige and Jay were all i had left. Thankfully my mom was alive long enough to see me when she got to the hospital. She put in their will concerning me, that Jay had all legal guardian rights over me. Then I seen my mom take her last breath. She was holding my hand and told me she loved and would be watching me as I watched her eyes lose their vigor, and her chest stop moving. "Come on, we are going to eat and we are going somewhere."_  
 _"Okay." Paige takes my hand and leads me downstairs where we eat some fried fish, chips, and Paige's favorite and mine as well, potato casserole. After we get everything cleaned up, Paige leads me out of the house, after letting her pitbull, Mariah, outside because we didn't know how long we were gonna be gone. Paige locks up the house and we get in her car and she drives us to a hotel. "Boo, what are we doing here?"_  
 _"I told you, I am helping you figure yourself out. Come on hunnie." I get out of the car and follow Paige inside. She was talking to the receptionist and got two keycards. She motions over to me and we go to the elevator. "Why are you getting two keycards?"_  
 _"You'll see." We go up to the 4th floor and Paige guides me to set of rooms and stops to lean on the wall opposite of the two doors. Paige then shoves a keycard into my hands. "Here, go into that room first." I slide they keycard into the door and walk in to a dark room. I flip on the lights and see a female sitting on the bed indian-style. She looks up and smiles a bit. "Hi. I'm Trace."_  
 _"I'm Diamond." she replies softly. "I guess we are supposed to do stuff now."_  
 _"Yeah, that is normally how sex goes." She crosses over to me and kisses me. I tried to get into it, but I just couldn't. She pulls away and takes off her shirt, leaving her in a pink lace bra and blue jeans. "Do you like this?" I just stared at her in disbelief. THIS WASN'T TURNING ME ON AT ALL! Diamond slowly started to take off her jeans, and I stopped her. "I'm sorry, I have to go before I get sick." She looks startled and slightly offended. "Excuse me?"_  
 _"It's not your fault. I am just not attracted to girls." I open the door and run out to see Paige sitting against the wall listening to music. I pull Paige up and kiss her on the cheek, causing her to pull an earbud out of her ears. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in there with Diamond?"_  
 _"Boo I can't. I don't like girls. I like guys. I'm gay. And you helped me figure that out."_  
 _"I figured it was what you were stressing out about. So I called Diamond up and asked her if she was willing to do this and she said yes." Diamond walks out of the room with her shirt and jeans back on, coat and shoes on. She smiles and walks over to Paige and hugs her. "I'm glad I could help. Now I am going to get going. I will drop these off at lobby."_  
 _"Okay." Diamond leaves and Paige takes her hands gently and makes me look at her. She kisses my nose and smiles. "Now," she hands me the next room key. "Take this key, and go into the next room. When you come out, I will be right here." I smile and slide the key into the new room and walk inside flipping on the light as I shut the door. "Hey there sexy." That voice. I look up and see Damien from the mall and blush. "So you weren't trying to hit on Paige?"_  
 _"Nope. She came up to me and asked if I was really looking at you, of course I was. So we were talking and she figured you were struggling with your sexuality, and was going to use a girl and a guy to help you figure things out. I said I would help so after you left again, she gave me her number and we had been planning since. All she was concerned with was making sure you got everything figured out so you wouldn't be having a mental breakdown." Damn Paige. I love my Boo. She knows everything it seems. "I love my Boo. She is always looking out for me."_  
 _"I can tell. Now, enough of the chit chat." Damien walks over to me and kisses me roughly. Clothes go flying everywhere and it was all I thought it would be. It was what I really wanted. And I have Paige to thank for that._  
 _Once Damien and I were through I gave him a kiss again "I have to go. My Boo is waiting out there for me."_  
 _"Okay Trace. I hope I see you soon. I wanna have a night like this again."_  
 _"Oh we will. This is definitely worth remembering." I get dressed and walk out the door and Paige stands up. "Thank god I brought my music along." I blush, "Shut up." Paige gives me her signature smile again. The sweet-as-sugar smile that is destined to melt the hearts of the WWE Universe when we get there. I wrap my arm around Paige's shoulders and kiss her temple. "Come on, let's get out of here my little Boo."_  
 _"Alright." We walk to the elevator and go down to lobby and out to Paige's car. We get in and Paige looks at me, "Please don't ever hide anything like that from me again. I can't bear to see you in that state that you were in when I found you upstairs." I grab her free hand while she drives and kiss it, then hold it while I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. "I won't Paige. I promise you."_  
 _"Thank you sweetheart."_  
 _"No problem Boo."_

***End Flashback***

Trace takes a shakey breath, not able to hold in the tears that have been falling ever since he heard of Paige's disappearance. "Its been far too long. Mom..." Trace looks up. "I love you mommy, and I miss you. I wish you were still here... Mommy I know you are probably the only person who truly understands how much Paige and I mean to each other. I mean, 22 years of being friends, and now I lost her. What am I gonna do without her? I can't go on. I won't be able too." Trace takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Please mommy. I know how much you thought of Paige as your own daughter. So please, help your baby boy out. Please make sure my Boo is safe." Trace felt a small chill go down his spine and a small voice in his head. **Baby boy dont worry. Mommy is here and will always be watching over you and Paige. Of course I will keep her safe for you. Now just try to get some sleep okay? I love you forever.** The chill goes away and Trace smiles. He walks back in and crawls back in bed next to his boyfriend and cuddles up to him and goes to sleep. Curtis wakes up slowly to see Trace cuddles up to him and asleep. "Finally he calms down enough to get some sleep." Curtis holds him close and kisses his temple. "Sweet dreams love." Curtis lays his head back on the pillow and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you XD I have have the next one up when I can.


	5. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion's flashback... ta-da!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update.. Got addicted to GTA5 and then Monday Night Raw's events made me put it off again. But hey I can't let it affect the story. I mean they are just acting off a script and I will always love Seth. I ain't happy with him right now, but I noticed how disgusted with himself he was.. Which made me think something was up. -Shrugs- oh well but whoever will stay faithful too this story until the end.. Thank you soooo Much and I love you because you don't know how much it means to me :3

"Wade I am going to die!"  
"Now, now love, you are not."  
"Yes I am! Like soon. I may die tonight, or maybe even right now. I feel SOOOO lost now."  
"Orion you little drama queen." Orion looks over at his boyfriend and pouts. "Shut up." Wade walks over to his boyfriend and kisses him. "Oh come on now baby. You know you love me."  
"I fell in love with your British accent. Then, everything else just came easy."  
"Awe..."  
"*Sigh* Yeah..."  
"Hey, none of that. We are going to find her, and we are going to save her, and we will have her back."  
"If only it was that easy Wade!"  
"It will only be hard if people choose to make it hard."  
"Yeah, but if who we think has her, really has her... We are almost as good as fucked on that statement."  
"But you don..."  
"Yes. I. Do. Wade. When has Bray ever made anything easy?"  
"Now that you say that..."  
"Yeah, because I'm right! Bray has NEVER made anything easy. Because he is a psychotic fuck!"  
"Well yeah..."  
"Ugh! Wade. I can't, deal with this right now. Just PLEASE leave me alone and I am gonna go for a swim in the pool okay?"  
"Okay, but wouldn't you rather me come with...?"  
"No Wade. Just tsay here. I will be back within a few hours. Alright?" Wade sits ont he bed with a nod as Orion changes into swim trunks and grabs a towel and slips on flip flops. "Bye."  
"Bye." Orion walks out of the hotel room and decides to take the stairs to get a little workout and a cool down. "This actually feels nice. I love this cool air. And cool hotel. I hope the pool is cool too. I don't want it so warm. Ewe. only in the winter, when it's freezing cold." When Orion reaches the pool, he slips off his flip flops and tosses his towel on a chair and dives into teh deep end of the pool. When he comes up for air Orion goes and thinks about that time he abd Paige fought their first tag team match together and how it all turned out.

***Orion's Flashback***

**March 2014**

_"He's made of staples and broken bones. Bruises from chapters, stories untold. If I had a wish, it'd be make him whole. He's barely alive. Well I'm gonna call him mi-ine. I'm gonna call him my Frankenstein. Shattered and bleeding from inside. I'm gonna call him mi-ine." I watched Paige play her guitar as she sang Stitched Up Hearts newest single "Frankenstein." Paige loved that song and I always caught her singing it. But she is really good at playing the guitar, I would thinkg she belonged in a band instead of the ring. Well, both I could see her in. She is just a talented girl. "Paige! I got one! Snow White's Poison Bite's 'The End of Prom Night.' " Paige plays the cords at first and starts to strum the rhythm of the song. "It's the end, it's the end of prom night. It's the end, it's the end, it's the end. You're not gonna be the homecoming queen to-night..."_  
_"What?! I'm not?!" Paige had stopped playing and looked really troubled. I gave her a look. "Paige! The fuck you talking about? You skipped your junior and senior prom to hang out with Trace."_  
_"So did you!" I blush. Okay, so I spent my night flirting with Trace because we had a tiny crush on each other. Ryder just let it run it's course and when we got it out of our systems we went off to being really good friends. Paige never knew at first until after she pieced together that Trace was gay. But then Paige never lets us live it down though. "I think honestly Paige, you would win prom queen hands down. I mean look at you! You are gorgeous."_  
_"Psh. i know I am Orion, thank you. But I honestly hate those fucking dances. All the voting is just by how hot you look, or how popular you are. That is how you get on prom court and homecoming court. I am glad I was a bitch to most of our class and kept to you, RyRy, and Trace. Because I was busy getting my party on all for years, and you were busy getting your fuck on with Trace all four years."_  
_"PAIGE NICOLE!" Paige is on the ground laughing in seconds as I look for a way to suffocate myself. "I HAD to bring it up. It is so great."_  
_"You are so lucky I love you."_  
_"I know..."_  
_"What are you two doing now?" Paige and I look to see Seth and Ryder standing in the doorway. "Baby!" Paige jumps up and runs into Seth's arms and he kisses her. "You two are silly."_  
_"Well yeah. It's fun!" Just then Mark comes in. "Hey Mark."_  
_"Hey guys. Just want to go over things for tonight. Seth, Paige. You two know you will facing Bray Wyatt and Layla tonight?"_  
_"Yes we do." Mark smiles at us. "Alright that is good. Ryder and Orion, Orion you will go out with Wade and commentate his match, and Ryder, well you will accompany Paige tonight. Goddesses stick together."_  
_"Hell yeah!" Mark leaves and I smile. "This sounds like a good night. Plus we are in TAMPA."_  
_"WOO!" We all sit in the room and watch the show progress and then Stephanie comes out with a smirk on her face and mic in hand. I just thought she was gonna complain about Daniel Bryan again so I tuned out until I hear my name. "Orion! Yes, I know you are watching this. There have been a few changes concerning you tonight. You and Paige as well. You see Paige's boyfriend Seth Rollins," We hear the crowd cheer. "Well you see, Paige and Seth were supposed to tag tonight against Bray Wyatt and Layla. But that is not best for business. What's best for business is keeping Seth with the Shield doing 5-star matches, not doing meaningless matches with his 'girlfriend.' " I see Seth tense under Paige after Stephanie said that and did the air quotes. That was like slapping his girlfriend across the face, complete disrespect to both of them, and Seth won’t have that. Paige was focusing on the TV. "This is where you come in Orion. See, you aren't going out to the ring with Wade at all. You are going to stay back there in the back and stretch with Paige. Because YOU are going to be her NEW tag team partner. And Ryder, you will not be allowed to come to ringside for the match either. First time for everything am I right? And THAT'S what's best of business." Stephanie leaves the ring and I look at everyone._  
_"I still can't believe this Paige."_  
_"What? You didn't want to team with me?" I sit on the ground and place my feet between Paige's legs, on her thighs, grab her arms and pull her towards me to help her stretch out. "No I do, I am just worried." We switch and she is pulling me towards her to stretch out. "Worried about what?" Paige lays back and I get up and grabs her legs and pull them towards her body so that they are almost touching her nose. She is pretty flexible so it wasn't bad for her and didn't hurt her at all. So I kept stretching her out like this, but I opted out of it cause I didn't want to hurt ha-ha. "Of messing up for you. This is the first time we have tagged together EVER, so I wanna make sure everything is perfect for you."_  
_"Awe Orion, well don't worry. You will do fine, if you mess up, it happens. Always remember that. RyRy and I are FAR from perfect. But we practice extra hard to make sure we don't mess up. Even though every now and then we slip."_  
_"Yeah." I help paige up and we do some upper body stretching before the match starts. "You all nice and warmed up Orion?"_  
_"Yep! You?"_  
_"Totally. I am ready to kick some ass."_  
_"Me too!" We wait at the spot for our cue to go out, and we both go out to Paige's theme song "Off With Her Head" by Icon For Hire. Bray and Layla were already in the ring and I seen Bray eying Paige the whole time. Paige and Layla started off but when Layla tagged in Bray, Paige had a stare down with him before she backed into our corner and tagged me in. Ryder and I have the same fighting style so me and her share the same kind of moves, and then I took some moves from Wade too. Trace had to learn from Adam and Jay because Paige has all these moves that would hurt Trace in his much needed areas. He is not as flexible as she is ha-ha. I was wearing down and needed to make a tag to Paige so she could get in, and she was itching to get at Layla. I clothesline Bray and he backs down, creating the opening for me. I run over and quickly tag Paige in and she steps in and Bray stares at her again with this, obsessed look. She looked really creeped out, but that only lasted for a second as she launched herself at Layla who was trying to sneak around Bray. Paige jumped on Layla and slammed her head into the mat. Paige stood back and got in a ready position as Layla gets up. Paige sends a super kick to Layla's jaw and lays Layla flat out on the mat, leaving Paige to ascend to the top turnbuckle. I look over and notice Erik and Luke, I know they weren't there when the match started, where they came from I have no idea, but I do know they were banned from ringside. I seen them advancing towards Paige and tried to get the ref's attention so he would throw them out, but all he wanted to do was argue._  
_"Paige! Look out!" I seen Paige look just in time as Luke pushed her off the top and she landed awkwardly on the floor. The crowd was shocked as Luke and Erik disappeared, and Paige was holding her face as she laid on the floor. I went over to Paige quickly to look at her. Her nose was bleeding pretty good, I wouldn't doubt it was broken. Layla had rolled out of the ring and fell next to Paige, so she could see she was. Layla and Paige are on good terms, they get along well, and it looked bad the way she landed so Layla was concerned. "How is she?"_  
_"Bloody nose, probably broken."_  
_"Oh I hope not..." I stand up and meet a hard clothesline laying me flat on my back, and out of air, on the ground outside. I turn my head and see Bray picking up Paige and rolling her back into the ring, Layla staggering to her feet and crawling back into the ring. I try getting up quickly but am stopped by Bray who grabs my head and leans me backwards so that I am staring up at the ceiling. I hear Bray shouting something but I couldn't make out words. I then feel a kiss to my head and the Bray executed Sister Abigail on me. Boy was I dazed as a motherfucker. I seen Bray get back in the ring and I had to snap out of it because I knew exactly where he was going, straight for Paige. Paige must had speared Layla, or preformed a finisher on Layla because Layla had not gotten a pin yet. I slowly roll over on my stomach and crawl to the steel steps. I use them as leverage to pull myself up and look to the ring as I see Bray use Sister Abigail on Paige as well. The ref rings the bell signalling disqualification for Bray and Layla. This was definitely not the way we should have won. I crawl into the ring and go over to Paige. Bray was standing over her with this far off/demented look in his eyes. Once he snapped out of it though, he looked down and was deeply trouble as he rolled out of the ring and stalked off quickly to the back with his head down._  
_Ryder runs down to the ring and kneels next to me to help me get Paige. ___  
_"We need help."_  
_"No. Fuck that. Just help me up and take me to the trainers. We don't need to make a big deal about this RyRy."_  
_"Angel..."_  
_"Come on! Please." I smile a bit because Paige is still strong headed as usual and she is awake and alert or what's going on around her. Ryder and I stand up and pick Paige off the ground. I get out of the ring and wait for Ryder to help Paige over to the ropes and help her roll out. we waited for Ryder and started walking up the ramp with me on one side of Paige, and Ryder on the other side. Paige touches her face as looks at her fingers to see the blood, then licks her lips to see if it bad. I didn't want to tell her but it was running down her chin and neck and to her boobs. "Is it bad?"_  
_"Its down to your boobs, Luke really fucked you over when he pushed you off."_  
_"Tell me about it." Paige stumbles a bit but Ryder and I are there to catch her before she hits the floor, and we put our arms around her waist and her arms around our shoulders and help her walk to the back. "To the trainer's room!" We walk off to the trainer's room and sit Paige down so Joseph could check her out. "Well her nose isn't broken, thank goodness, but she does appear to have a minor concussion. I would monitor her for the rest of the week, and tonight, don't let her sleep."_  
_"Got it doc." I help Paige off the table and Ryder helps her clean off the blood. "Now I know Seth can help you stay up all night, so we are just going to leave you with him."_  
_"Psh yeah right. He won't be getting anything but a fight with trying to keep me up."_  
_"You? Denying Seth? NO!" Paige giggles a bit. "Believe it boy."_

***End Flashback***

Orion gets out of the pool and dries off. It is 3 a.m. and Orion wraps the towel around his waist and walks through the quiet hotel. He looks at the night manager at the reception desk and smiles and waves at her. She smiles and waves back, clearly aware he was a WWE Superstar. "Wow, first happy night manager I've met in awhile." Orion chuckles as he goes to the stairs and starts walking up to the fifth floor. "If only it were easy Paige. If only, then we would have you back.. I'm sorry." Orion walks to his floor and opens the door from the stairs and starts walking towards his room. Orion checks out all the hotel rooms that were issued to his little group. Ryder and Roman were in one room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door knob, Trace and Curtis also with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign out, and Randy and Dean with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Then Orion stopped at the room Paige and Seth were going to room in. They all got checked in and hung out at the hotel before going to the arena, before Paige and Seth went missing. Now all they have is an empty room full of their clothes and other things. Oh how this has to suck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Next chapter shall be up even sooner :)


	6. Roman Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romans flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! I love you all so much, it means a lot too me. The story is wrapping up! Dean's flashback is next, then a shocking twist at the end. The the start of the third book in the series, "The Revealing." Stay tuned folks ;)

Roman laid in bed with his girlfriend Ryder Orion. He had comforted her until she fell asleep and he stayed up a bit watching TV. Roman and Paige were close, really close. She looked up to him as a best friend to run too when she needed help, or when she needed someone to listen. Roman was one who never talked much, and always listened. Paige found comfort in that and Roman promised her she could come to him whenever she needed to rant, confide in, or just talk. He was just a giant teddy bear for her. And well, why shouldn't he be? She was dating his best friend, almost brother, and they were madly in love. She was also his girlfriend's best friend, and the reason him and Ryder are even together. And he missed Paige like crazy, just like everyone did. Once Jay stopped wrestling on the main roster and started calling matches on NXT, Roman decided he needed to help look out for Paige along with Randy and Ryder. Roman and Randy may not get along, who cares. Roman owed Paige and would do whatever he could to help her. That was his gift of thanks to her for setting him up with the best woman in the world. He still remembers that day like it was yesterday.

***Roman's Flashback***

**February 2014**

_"RyRy just calm down. He is a dick!"_  
_"I know but, I gave that man so many years of my life, and he fucking cheated on me!"_  
_"I know RyRy... He is not worth it I swear... I will rip his heart out." I chuckle a bit. Paige has always been really, really feisty. Seth really enjoys that woman. Sassy, devious, and sweet and caring. And her best friend Ryder is amazing by all means. I have had eyes on her since I debuted in WWE, but she was always CM Punks. I feel I have just had my prayers answered hearing of her single status. I hear Ryder chuckle, "Oh Angel I..."_  
_"Shh... Did you hear that?"_  
_"Hear what?" I hear footsteps grow closer and the door open up. "Well, well, well Mister Roman Reigns. Listening in on us?"_  
_"I uhm... Uhm... I uhm... No?" Paige grabbed me by my ear and drug me inside the locker room. "Ow, ow, ow Paige! Ow! Okay mom I get it that hurts!" Paige laughs softly as I look at Ryder who is watching us both mess around. Paige and I have a good friendship already and she is fun to joke around because she can dish it out and take it too. Her wit is amazing. "Now Roman," Paige places her hands on her hips and looks at me. "Yes hunny?"_  
_"What do you say to this lovely girl? And Me?" I straighten up and stare at them both. Paige is the shorter of the two and she has a sparkle in her eyes that I couldn't help but smile at. Her happiness was contagious. If she was happy then you automatically became happy. She affects people's moods that much. And then there is Ryder, tall and beautiful. The little sister of Randy Orton and she was wearing the all to famous Orton smirk. She wore it well too. I just couldn't help go off wondering what it would be like if she was mine... "ROMAN!" I snap my head at Paige who is giving me her 'I-know-what-you're-thinking-look.' I try to keep my cool, "Yes Paigey?"_  
_"You were saying something to us?"_  
_"Oh yes... Uhm... Well... I uhm... I just wanted too uhm... I'm... I would like too say... I mean I can't... I don't know how to say... Uhm... I am... So, SO sorry I was listening in on your ladies conversation. I will be going now." Paige is laughing now and Ryder is smiling and giggling as I back slowly to the door, but bumping into the wall. I jumped and turned around and that made Paige only laugh harder and Ryder start laughing. I felt my face get hot and ducked out of the room quickly. "That was so cute Angel."_  
"Wasn't it? He is a cute guy... You know..."  
_"Angel no! No..."_  
_"We will see about that..." I start walking away and walk quietly back to the Shield's locker room and listen to Seth and Dean talk. "You seen Rome?"_  
_"Nah man I haven't why?"_  
_"Last time I seen him hanging around your girlfriend and her friend. You know, I think he has a thing for Ryder."_  
_"You think so?"_  
_"Yeah. Unfortunately for him, shes dating CM Punk."_  
_"Oh yeah. Being around Paige and Ryder, she is all for that man." I walk in, "Yeah well, he cheated on her. They are no more." Dean and Seth look at me in shock. "God you are like a ninja."_  
_"Too bad Seth is the ninja here... You are super quiet."_  
_"One of my many talents."_  
_"Anyway, what took you?" I sit down across from Seth and Dean was stretching for his match. "I got caught listening in to Paige and Ryder's conversation. That is how I found out Punk cheated on Ryder and she is single again."_  
_"Man, I feel really bad for Ryder, but, dude this is it!"_  
_"Yeah, this is your big chance. You can finally get Ryder."_  
_"Yeah but she just came out of a relationship. A long one at that. I can't just go after her like that. I should give her some time to warm up to me..."_  
_"Not with Paige. I bet you $20 she is on her way right now." Dean shakes his hand. "You're on." Right after they shake hands, the door is thrust open and the small woman stands there with her sugar sweet smile. "Hey!" Paige bounces in and Seth smirks at Dean. "You owe me $20 Dean."_  
_"Dammit." Dean fishes in his pocket and grabs his wallet, pulling out $20 and giving it to Seth. "Thank you!" Paige stares at them for a minute, then pulls her thoughts back to me and looks at me. "So! I am here on a mission!"_  
_"I figured." Paige sits on Seth's lap and he wraps his arms around her waist as she continues speaking. "Well RyRy does NOT deserve to suffer because Punk is an asshole. She needs a new man who will treat her better than he did." I listen. "And as my sources confirm, you have had a little inkling for Ryder since you debuted in WWE." I widen my eyes. _"How did you...?"__  
_"I told you. I have sources. I know everything." I chuckle. "Well what do you have in mind?"_  
_"Well... I am going to get in her head about it, you just stand there looking hot. I know she has a little thing for you too. So I am going to make it into an irresistible thing."_  
_"You are an evil genius."_  
"Thank you. I am some people's worst nightmare."  
"I won't doubt it." Paige smirks and kisses Seth and kisses Dean's cheek, then my cheek and bounces out of the room, going straight to Ryder. "Hey man, you should go listen in."  
_"What?"_  
_"Yeah! You and I can't be there for Dean's match, so why not go listen in again."_  
_"What about you?"_  
_"I am going to be tagging along duh. I wanna hear too." I walk out with Seth by my side and we go searching for the two brunettes. "Listen Rome..." I put my ears to use and hear some voice from nearby. "Angel, I don't know about this..."_  
_"Come on RyRy, it will be fine. Phil did this shit too you, you need to show him you can move on just as fast as he can. That asswipe! if he can cheat on YOU, then he is ABSOLUTELY OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!" I chuckle a bit at Paige speaking her mind. Seth pulls me behind a large crate by the room so we could listen more. "Angel I know, and I know how much you look out for me. I love you so much for it, one of the many reasons why we are best friends. But I mean, have you seen the size of Roman?"_  
_"Well He is a buff guy, but I haven't seen..."_  
_"ANGEL! That is NOT what I meant." I can almost see Paige smirking and I hear Ryder giggling. "See you're giggling. And I am not stupid, you had a little crush on him since he debuted in WWE. I should know, I'm your best friend."_  
_"Yeah... But Phil..."_  
_"For-fucking-get about that prick ass motherfucker! You DO NOT need him in your life. You need Roman."_  
"But..."  
_"RyRy, I know Roman, I have been with Seth for like, EVER! Roman is a good guy. He will treat you WAY better than Phil, and he has tattoos. I know how you feel about tattoos. Plus he even likes you!" Ryder giggles again and I smirk. "Yeah... But his size, Randy won't like him. He intimidates Randy..."_  
_"Yeah so? I love Randy like my own brother, but you are a big girl. You do not need to worry about what Randy thinks about your love interests."_  
_"I know..."_  
_"Please, PLEASE, give it some thought..."_  
_"Okay, okay... Hey look what's that?"_  
_"What's what?" I hear a noise and see Ryder running out of the room and and past Seth and I. She didn't know we were here thank god. Seth and I stand up and I hear a female clear her throat. "Oh you are both busted, again Roman." Seth and I turn to see Paige with her hands once again on her hips. "Seth, you know what to do. I'm going to get Ryder."_  
_"Yes sir!" Seth walks over to Paige and picks her up and takes her into the locker room shutting the door. "Oh my god Seth stop! That tickles! AHH!" I laugh a bit and turn on my heel and go off in the direction Ryder went. I get to the end of the hallway and have a choice to either go left or right. "Hmm..."_  
_"UGH! I HATE YOU!" I turn my head to the left, towards catering and place the voice right away. "Ryder..." I walk that way and get into catering, seeing Ryder having a stand down with Zack Ryder. "Why?! I didn't even DO anything to you sweetheart!"_  
_"YOU HAVE MY NAME!"_  
_"So?!"_  
_"I WAS BORN WITH THAT NAME!"_  
_"Ugh! It doesn't matter!" I walk up behind Ryder and place my arm around her. "Hey Long Island Iced Z, scram. NOW!" Zack looks fearfully at me and runs off in a hurry. Ryder looks at me and blushes a bit, "Thanks Rome, but I could have handled him myself." I smirk, "Well I know this, but I stepped in so you owed me."_  
_"Oh really?"_  
_"Yes ma'am."_  
_"Well what can I owe you?"_  
_"Having dinner with me later..." Ryder smiles, "I will definitely be okay to do that." I smile, "How about we go back to Seth and Paige then?"_  
_"Okay." We walk out of catering and Ryder grabs my hand. I smile big and we hold hands all the way back to the locker room. Seth is sitting down and Paige is sitting on his lap and I know she looked at our hands. "Hey Rome, I am going to get ready for our date tonight."_  
_"Okay... I will be here." Ryder walks off and I look at Paige with a smile. "Paigey, I swear I owe you big time for this." I run over and pick her up off Seth's lap and hug her tight as she giggles. "Well I am glad you are happy Rome love. Now go get ready for your date!"_  
_"Right." I put Paige down and walk out of the room to Dean coming in. "What is that look on his face for?"_  
_"He has a date with Ryder, thanks to Paige."_  
_"ALRIGHT! WOOO!" I smirk walking away from the room. "YES! Finally! Thank you miss Paige..."_

***End Flashback***

It had been a few months since Roman and Ryder starting dating, which was after the night they had dinner together. Since then Roman was forever in Paige's debts, and he owed it to her to find her... "Paige please be okay. I know you can handle yourself, but be careful okay? You will be found. We miss you girl, and love you. How can we be happy without your happy ass? Ha-ha, well I am going to get some rest, because we are going to need to start looking for you in the morning. Hope you sleep tight." Roman turns off the TV and crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around Ryder, who cuddles into him. Roman kisses her forehead, and closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's flashback will be uploaded as soon as I can finish it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!


	7. Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Dean's Flashback... He helped Paige with a certain something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is coming to an end. only another chapter after this left. But then there will be another book coming out so stayed tuned XD

"Fuck, Dean." Dean rolls off from on top of his boyfriend and on to his back as Randy props himself on his elbow and looks at Dean with a smirk. They did not go to bed at all after Randy got done with his shower. Neither one of them could sleep without trying to get the events of the night off their minds, "I mean, that really helped me get my mind off things for a little bit."  
"Same here babe."  
"But now we should probably get to sleep so we can get started on the searching around for Paige and find out who has her."  
"Alright love... Night. Love you."  
"Night, love you too." Dean kisses Randy as Randy turns his back to Dean and goes to sleep. Dean lays there thinking about this all and mulling over it some more. He is the Lunatic Fringe of the Shield yes, but like Roman, he does sit back quietly sometimes and thinks about things in depth. Paige going missing has really got him thinking though. He was close friends with Paige since he helped her out backstage in a squabble with Jack Swagger, where Swagger pushed Paige and Dean laid his ass out. Since then Dean has talked to Paige about everything, and he even told her he was gay. Paige would have tried to set him up with Trace, but decided against it due to the fact that Trace was talking to another superstar at the time. Dean saw that Paige needed someone to love because of Ryder's relationship with CM Punk at the time, and decided to fix Paige up with Seth. Dean remembers that memory the best.

***Dean's Flashback***

**WWE 2012**

_Man, finally getting a chance being on the main roster in the WWE. With my two best friends Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, we are the Shield, the most dominant force today. Though, we stand alone for now. Roman has had his eyes on a tall, brunette named Ryder Orion, and Seth has been drooling over Ryder's shorter best friend Paige Nicole Reso. Unfortunately for Roman, Ryder is in a relationship with CM Punk. But Paige is free for the taking for Seth. Ryder and Paige are the most dominant Diva's in the WWE at the time, and if I could speak for everyone, I would say Paige and Ryder are what WWE has been needing, following in the footsteps of all the older generation Diva's like Lita, Trish Stratus, Jazz, Victoria, etc. I had to say, I did not enjoy watching Torrie, Stacey, Sable, and those types of eye candy Diva's wrestle or just be on TV. In my opinion, those who look like they are wearing their lingerie to wrestle in, is just eye candy to keep horny guys interested, and they should just be kept out of the ring._  
 _Paige and Ryder look like eye candy, but there is WAY more than meets the eye when they step into the ring. They have the effect of eye candy, because they are absolutely beautiful, but completely devastating and vicious when they are in the ring. I seen Paige one day having a little altercation with Jack Swagger. He was trying to get in her pants and she was having none of it. Ryder and Paige do not act like sluts like a lot of Divas have acted like. Jack patted Paige on the ass and Paige slapped the taste out of his mouth. It was an empty hallway and the slap echoed for a bit. Then Swagger pushed her back and I jumped in. No woman should ever be physically assaulted by a man. I saved her and we started talking and hanging out a lot. I did it so that maybe her and Seth would get closer, she actually was very interested in him and everyone knew, but she wasn't giving in._  
 _One night on SmackDown I was sitting in the back with Seth and Roman, and we were watching Paige tag with Tamina and Kaitlyn against Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, and Nikki Bella. Tamina and Kaitlyn were outside fighting Alicia and Brie, while Paige was in the ring with Nikki. Nikki did a corner bulldog on Paige, then got her up and did the signature facebuster, but Paige kicked out at 2 1/2. While Nikki argued with the ref, Paige staggered to her feet, and when Nikki tried to charge at Paige, Paige hit her with a super kick. Nikki fell flat on the mat and Paige covered her for the 3 count and the win. "Damn she is tough."_  
 _"That she is Seth, that she is."_  
 _"That is another reason that he wants her so bad."_  
 _"Oh hush Dean..."_  
 _"It's true though... And she is playing hard to get."_  
 _"And that makes me want her even more!"_  
 _"Well don't worry Seth I will help you out. I know her quite well. I think I can slide into her head."_  
 _"I think you can too Dean. You have ways."_  
 _"I know I do." I get up and walk out of the locker room and off to find Paige. Paige was sitting on a crate talking to Tamina and Kaitlyn. "Hey ladies."_  
 _"Hey Dean." Tamina greets me kindly. She is related to Roman in some way and tolerates me ha-ha. "Can I talk to Paige for a minute?"_  
 _"Sure." Tamina grabs Kaitlyn and walks off and I look at Paige. "What's up Ambrose?"_  
 _"Not a whole lot. just chilling out now."_  
 _"Why aren't you hanging with Ryder?" Paige's smile falters a bit, "She's with Phillip."_  
 _"Well you like him don't you?"_  
 _"Yeah..."_  
 _"Why aren't you around them?"_  
 _"Because they are a couple, and I end up a third wheel because they start kissing and making out and stuff. I feel weird because I'm just sitting there. That is what happened when I had that altercation with Swagger and became friends with you. I got up and snuck out of the room because they were sucking faces."_  
 _"Oh I see..."_  
 _"Yeah..."_  
 _"Well why not find someone who would could do that with, and not feel weird about it anymore." Paige smiles softly and shrugs. "I don't know... There is no one I like around here other than my friends."_  
 _"Oh Paige that is bull and you know it." She looks a little surprised. "What are you talking about Ambrose?" I give her my 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look causing her to shake her head. "I do not like Seth..."_  
 _"Who said anything about Seth?" I smirk and Paige blushes, "Shit..."_  
 _"You don't like Seth huh?"_  
 _"N... No..."_  
 _"Paige, don't deny it please." Paige looks around, then checks her phone, acting like she got a text message. "I have to go... My ride is waiting on me..."_  
 _"Paige stay, you can ride back with Roman, Seth, an myself."_  
 _"No, no, no. That is fine. I don't wanna be a burden. I just got a text and they are waiting for me. I still have to get my clothes together, and get to the parking lot, and then find the car and..." I stare at her iPhone, then back at her. "You didn't even get a text message."_  
 _"Yes I did. I have to go."_  
 _"No you don't, they are gonna leave without you."_  
 _"What are you...?" I grab Paige and throw her over my shoulder and walk off to the locker room to get her things. "You are riding back with the Shield." Paige is squirming in my grip and she is hitting me in the ass with her fists. "Hey! Could you have at least switched me to where I am facing forward instead of having my face by your ass?"_  
 _"No. You are staying that way because if I set you down, you will bolt."_  
 _"Awe you know me so well. But this is awful. If you let me switch, I promise I won't run."_  
 _"Nope."_  
 _"DEAN!" I chuckle as I walk into the locker room for Paige's things. Paige was still in her ring gear and making a ruckus. Ryder and Phil are watching us now. "What are you doing Dean?"_  
 _"Playing match maker with her and Seth."_  
 _"Good. She needs someone and she really likes Seth."_  
 _"And Seth really likes her too. So go for it man."_  
 _"I am, but I need Tape so she will shh."_  
 _"Oh I got you!" Ryder gets up and grabs some duct tape and looks at Phil. "We need you too." Phil comes over and I set Paige down. She tries to run but Ryder sits on her. I tape her mouth, then tape her wrists together and ankles together. Paige gives me a look and I know she is pouting. "Great, I just need to get her clothes and take her back to my locker room."_  
 _"Okay, have fun." Ryder and Phil go back to what they were doing when I came in carrying Paige. I put Paige's things in her bag and sling her back over my right shoulder, and throw her back over my left shoulder. I feel her tied up hands hitting me in the ass again. Since she is all taped up she is relaxed now. That is a little kinky. I walk down the hallway to my locker room, Paige is mumbling along the way. "I got a present!" I say as I walk into the room. "Who is it?"_  
 _"Your future wife." I set her down on the couch as Roman shuts the door and stands by it and I take the tape off her ankles and wrists, then her mouth. "Ouch! That hurts."_  
 _"I'm sorry."_  
 _"You know. I should be mad at you because you kidnapped me in a sense. But, it made me feel like I was apart of a funny movie, so I am okay with it." I smirk. "Well now you can't leave until you give Seth a chance." I see Paige look at Seth and bite her lip and Seth smiles smally. They remind me of shy ass teenagers. I know Paige won't screw around with him just on the first night, but I can make her cave into going on a little date to get to know him better. "Dean... Dammit. No... I told you I am not interested."_  
 _"Paige I am going to bend you over my knee in a second if you do not stop lying to yourself. You are not fooling anyone." Roman looks at us all. "Hey guys, come on, lets get heading back to the hotel."_  
 _"Okay. Seth, you control your girlfriend."_  
 _"She is not my girlfriend! Dean!" I Pick Paige up and toss her over my shoulder once again. "Is this gonna be the way you carry me every time?"_  
 _"Yeah."_  
 _"Okay. I don't mind."_  
 _"I know." I take her to the car and put her stuff in the trunk with our stuff and set her in the backseat with Seth as I get in passenger seat and Roman drives. "So Paige look at this, hear me out."_  
 _"Okay?"_  
 _"Signs show you are clearly interested in Seth, and you need someone to stop making you feel like a third wheel with Ryder and Phil."_  
 _"Okay..."_  
 _"I'm not saying you have to date him right away... But at least go on a date with him and get to know him better." I look back at Paige and see her thinking about it, this is the most progress I have made tonight. "I will think about it, and give you an answer when we get to the hotel."_  
 _"Alright." The rest of the drive is spent with chatter between the four of us, Paige having no problem joining in. Once we get to the hotel though, Paige gets out and grabs her things out of the trunk and waits for Rome, Seth, and I. "So Paige, have you made up your mind yet?" We walk into the hotel lobby and Paige sighs a bit. "Yeah, I will go on a date with him and get to know him more." I see Seth smiling as Roman and him head to the elevator, with Paige and I following behind. "Well that is good. I promise you will have a great time."_  
 _"I just hope you are right Ambrose."_  
 _"I promise." I hug her as she heads for the stairs and I get on the elevator with Roman and Seth. "Where is Paige?"_  
 _"Taking the stairs. But hey, at least she agreed to go out on a date with you."_  
 _"Yeah true. I am very thankful."_  
 _"Good."_

**A Few Weeks Later...**

_"Hey Paige, what's up?"_  
 _"Oh nothing, just chilling. I don't have a match today so I am just waiting around for Ryder so we can create chaos."_  
 _"That sounds fun."_  
 _"Yes is does." I smile and jump right into it. "So how are things between you and Seth? You two have been going out on a lot of dates. Are you two finding anything out about each other?"_  
 _"Oh a lot. A whole lot. Actually, we were talking about finally becoming an item last night when we went out to a club to go dancing."  
 _"Seth brought that up didn't he?"_  
 _"Yeah, some guy came up to me and tried to cut between me and Seth and dance with me, and Seth got jealous and grabbed my hand and took me out of the club. We were walking down the street talking about it. We think right here soon we will finally become official."_  
 _"That is good, you two need each other."_  
 _"Yeah... Hey look Dean, thank you so much love for doing this. I owe you for this."_  
 _"I know you do. I will come to you for my reward eventually." I kiss Paige's cheek and me and her walk down the hallway together. A few days later Paige and Seth finally started officially dating and the WWE Universe went crazy.__

***End Flashback***

Though Paige was denying her interest in Seth, it was easy in the least to back her into a corner and get her to cave into her interests. Dean pestered her enough for her to finally give in, that and he really wanted to get to know Seth. Dean chuckles lightly at that memory. "Oh I love that memory so much. I officially carry Paige over my shoulder like that every time I have to carry her. That is our thing, and its really fun..." Dean sighs sadly. "Well I have to get to sleep so I am able to start searching for Paige tomorrow." Dean wraps an arm around Randy's waist and pulls him into his chest as close as he can. "Sleep tight, we are going to need it." Dean closes his eyes and within 10 minutes he was fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is WAY more to come ;D


	8. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the story. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! I hope you enjoy it and well get started on the next book soon cx

Ryder got up out of bed and stretched out her tired limbs. "Hey Rome, get up. We need to meet everyone down in the lobby so we can all put together a game plan. Plus we have to wake everyone up." Roman groaned and got up. "Alright..." With a tired yawn and a stretch that popped his back in the process, Roman got up. "How about we take some more time to get all woken up, taking a warm shower should wake us up more."  
"Yeah." Roman and Ryder look at each other, "I CALL SHOWER FIRST!"  
"Awe Rome!" Roman laughs as he grabs a fresh pair of clothes and trots into the bathroom. Ryder sits on the bed and looks at her phone, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of a text from Paige letting her know she was alright. "*Sigh* Nothing still... This is absolutely awful... Neither her nor Seth has contacted anyone to let us know they are both okay... What if they are dead?!" Ryder slaps her hand over her mouth, not daring to say it again. She closes her eyes and says a silent prayer to herself. "Babe? You can get in the shower now... Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." Ryder hops up and walks to grab her fresh clothes and goes into the bathroom and takes a ho shower to wake up. When she is finished she threw on her shorts, tank top, and matching heels and let her hair dry combed out and hanging down. "Ready?"  
"Yep!" Roman and Ryder walk out of their hotel room. "You go left and I go right."  
"Got it babe." Ryder walks down the right side banging on all the search party member's doors. "HEY RISE AND SHINE! WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON GUYS!" Roman walks over to her ans shortly all the members are standing out in the hallway looking at Ryder and Roman. "Okay guys, get woken up more and meet Ryder and I downstairs in the lobby, and while we are eating breakfast, we can work out a plan to look for Paige." Everyone agrees and walks back into their respected rooms as Roman and Ryder go down to the lobby. Before long, Barrett, Nikki, Brie, Dolph, Mark Henry, Summer Rae, Heath, Drew, Trinity, Ariane, Jon, Josh (Jey Uso), R-Truth, Brock Lesnar, Dean, Randy, Trace, Curtis, and Orion all gathered in the lobby before Ryder and Roman. "Okay guys, let's go get some breakfast and come up with ideas and plans." Roman and Ryder walk out with their search party following them, and go to rent out a Denny's.   
After everyone had started eating chatter was starting up about what plans could be made to find Paige. "OKAY PEOPLE!" Ryder stands up on the bar of the diner and everyone looks at her. "What are some plans of where we should start looking for Paige?" Everyone is quiet, not wanting to share their ideas for fear of being made look like a fool. "Anyone?" Summer stands up, "I have an idea."  
"Go for it Summer." Summer looks at everyone's eyes on her and takes a breath. "Okay, so everyone believes that Paige is still alive right?" Everyone nods, "Well the last time she was seen, was in the most deserted part of the arena. And we all know who lurks in those parts..." A little murmur of agreeing voices perk up but dies down as Summer was not finished speaking. "So if we keep eyes on and around those parts, we should pick up on some strange activity there, we could possibly follow it and find Paige." People nod their head as Brock stands up, "If not, we just need to do more research, in depth research, and figure out where she may be being held. Then we all go in and save her." Ryder smiles. "I LIKE THAT!" She hops down from the counter as everyone pays for their meals and walks out. "Now we have time to kill before the show. We can figure more things out."  
"Yeah. Okay guys... To the arena!" Everyone leaves Denny's and head to the arena.

******************

Bray paced back and forth as he watched Paige sleep. She was tied to a chair because when Bray was nice enough to lay her in a bed, she woke up and tried to escape! Bray was a little hurt by that. Luke had hit Paige and knocked her out, where Erik and Luke then tied her up to a chair so she couldn't get away.  
"Bray, you are going to have to let her out of that chair sometime. She needs to use the bathroom, and she needs to be able to walk around, she is not going to have a good pregnancy. And if you plan on brainwashing her, and taking that child as your own. You need to make sure that she is in the best possible condition and that she is taken care of 110% of the time, so she has a good pregnancy and the child will be without a doubt healthy."  
Bray turns to Luke with a smile. "Oh I know Luke. I know. She will be finally put down in the basement, where there is a TV, a nice comfy bed, a nice bathroom, a table, dresser for clothes, a fridge filled with food for her to cook, a stove, counters, sink, anything a little apartment would have. And to make things even nicer, a door that lock from the outside." Luke chuckles, "She will be living good, but will not be able to escape."  
"Not at all. We should move her now, whil she is still out."  
Luke nods and goes to untie the rope. When Paige is free, her unconscious body slumps into Bray, where he picks her up and carries her downstairs to her new room, in her new home. Bray lays her down in bed and covers her up. "She looks so peaceful. So beautiful..." Bray and Luke look at each other when they hear two sets of voices upstairs above them, one being Erik's, and one being a female voice. "It can't be... Can it?"  
"It is possible... She was expected back around this time."  
"Well we shall just wait and see huh?"  
"Yes Bray." Luke and Bray wait as the footsteps start down the stairs and to the door and open the door. Bray looks over, a joyful smile on his face. "Sister Abigail! You have returned." Bray walks over and hugs his sister. "Yes I have brother Bray. I take it my leave of absense was painful for you all?" Abigail hugs back. "Yes it was my dear sister. But now, we have another task for you too do."  
"And what might that be brother Bray?" Bray moves to reveal Paige sleeping on a bed. "Paige Nicole Reso? You finally got her?"  
"Yes, and leaving her down here so I can set my plan into motion. But I need your help to get into the search party going to look for her. I need you lead them to any wrong turn you can until my plan is complete." Luke steps in. "You will need to go to the WWE with a fake name, so no one knows." Erik nods, "Then you need to prove yourself to Ryder, because she is the most skeptical of them all." Abigail nods, "Will do. But first I may ask, what is your plan brother Bray?"  
"My plan is to brainwash Paige into thinking she is mine, and then I will have her and her baby forever."  
"Where is her boyfriend and father of the baby, Seth Rollins?"  
"He has been, taken out of the picture so to speak." Abigail smiles. "I will leave right now. I already have my name picked out. But I request a ride to the arena parking lot." Erik stands up. "I got it. Come on Abigail." Erik and Abigail walk out of the room and shut the door. Bray pets Paige's hair gently. "All in due time Paige. The plan will be complete in time. Then you will be forever mine."

******************

Walking around the arena that night Ryder was thinking about the match she had tonight against Eva Marie. Eva was totally running her mouth about Paige and Ryder was not going to stand for it. She ran down to the ring to jump on Eva, but the refs got them separated and then she was told that she would fight Eva later. Since she got the news, Ryder had been backstage stretching and getting ready, watching other matches, and talking to members of her search party on their progress. "Hey! Who are you?"  
"W... What?"  
"Who are you?" Ryder looks up to see Randy staring down a shorter girl with long brunette hair that had some purple highlights in it and lightly tanned skin. She had some tattoos and blue eyes. "I am new here... My name is Jynx." Ryder walks over curiously to the new girl. "You're new huh?"  
"Yes I am... I am Jynx... And I have to say, I ADORE you and Paige. The Goddesses are simply amazing. I am a huge fan and getting to meet you two has always been a dream of mine."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes! I mean I love what you have done with the Diva's division. You two have single-handedly taken it on your shoulders and dominated! That hasn't been done since the likes of Lita and Trish and Victoria and Jazz. I look up to you and Paige and hope I will be able to join you two at the top." Ryder smiles. "You will one day. If you are taken under our wings and taught what we know."  
"I would like that very much."  
"Okay then."  
"Where is Paige? I wanna meet her too!" Ryder bites her lip. "Shes missing. No one knows where her, or her boyfriend Seth Rollins are."  
"Oh no... I wanna help. You guys gave me hope and passion to want to be a Diva again. I can at least make it up to you by helping you out in any way that I can."  
"Alright Jynx. You can help." Jynx smiles. "Thank you. You just made me very happy. Now if you will excuse me, I will be off seeing what I can find out. Have a great match. Kick Eva's ass for Paige. I know how much they hated each other." Ryder nods her head. "Will do." Jynx walks off smirking evilly to herself.

**Good Job Jynx! You will do brother Bray proud. Now that you are in, you just need to steer them in as many wrong directions as you can. That shouldn't be so hard should it?**

******************

Eva Marie walked to the parking lot of the arena after the show sore as hell. "Fucking Ryder needs to do something about her anger issues. Psh!"  
"Hey! Eva!" Eva turned around and smiled when she seen John Cena jogging towards her. "Hey Cena what's up?"  
"Nothing. Care to walk?"  
"Sure! I need to get some cool air before I retire for the night."  
"Same here." John and Eva walk out of the building and into the parking lot. "I have to say, I am glad the hotel isn't far from the arena."  
"Yeah, its actually about a mile or two, but nothing we can't walk within an hour."  
"Yes ma'am." John and Eva talk and walk until they get about halfway through their walk, they hear some noises in an alley. "What is that?"  
"Probably just a cat." They hear glass breaking and someone groan. "Oww, where am I?" Eva stopped and looked at John. "What the fuck is that?"  
"I don't know."  
Go check it out Cena."  
"What? No way!"  
"Why not?"  
"It could be some crazy psycho or something."  
"Jesus Christ Cena. I thought you were the big, bad John Cena. I didn't know you were actually a big pussy." John glares at Eva. "Psh. Fine." John gets out his iPhone and turns on his flashlight app before going into the alley. "Hello?"  
"Who's there?"  
"My name is John Cena."  
"Cena?"  
"Yeah... Who is this?"  
"I... I don't know..." John shines his iPhone in the direction of the voice and gasps. "Oh my fucking god... EVA COME HERE QUICK!" Eva runs over and stares in pure shock. "No fucking way..." Eva and John stare at the man, "Seth Rollins..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far in the series lol I hope you continue to stick with me through one more book XD

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped this chapter lived up to standings! I will update as much as I can. Thank you for reading! c:


End file.
